Changes of the Heart
by punkedpixie
Summary: She never thought she could be special to someone. She only wanted to be normal. She is the one who will change everything. Abandoned
1. Chapter 1

Fred and George Weasley were dealing with daily business at their joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, when a girl about a year younger than them walked through the door. She wore a teal-green shirt with a red flaming guitar across the front followed by the words 'Too young to fall in love' in fancy script. George caught her eye for a moment.

"You know," a brown haired girl said from the other aisle, "that really is extraordinary magic!"

Fred walked stepped toward the girl, leaving his brother behind. George, instead, turned to the young woman who had just entered. She was fidgeting with the charms on her necklace, her nimble fingers turning the black and silver locket over and over. She was very pretty, dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. Her head barely grazed 5 foot 5 inches

"You know," he said coming up behind her, "this is a joke shop, absolutly not the place to be sulking."

She jumped a bit and turned to face him, "I'm not sulking, just looking around."

"Well anyway, I must ask, how young are you? Some of the things we sell are not for children."

"I, Mr. Weasley, am in my last year of school. And did you never learn proper etiquette? You're not being very polite, asking a lady her age. I only wear the shirt because I love music. Anyway-"

"-we do fairly steady business, they're great novelties. ...Oh, here's George..." Fred stated, talking to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

George had to leave the girl standing there. He shook Harry's hand and offered to give him a tour. When he looked back for the girl, she was gone.

_'I wonder what her name is.'_

King's Cross Station

Girl' POV

I was sitting on a bench, reading over my O.W.L.s once more (Astronomy-E, Care of Magical Creatures-O, Charms-E, Defense Against the Dark Arts-O, Divination-A, Herbology-E, History of Magic-A, Potions-E, Transfiguration-E. Well, no surprises there Mother always did make me do my best) and wondering how I was going to continue my 'special classes'. I used to wish I was different, but now I wish I blended into crowds better. Only two people knew about my 'abilities'. Others who found out ended up not knowing for long. I watched a busy looking red-haired fuss over some children in the midst of officials. The boy they where escorting didn't look to happy. I wonder why. Maybe I'll find out with a bit of snooping. I looked around quickly to see if anyone nearby was watching. Finding no one suspicious, I drew my cloak around me.


	2. The Meeting

Sorry I haven't been able to update. I lost this file! Tragic music plays in background

Normal POV

Harry yanked his arm away from one of the Aurors escorting me. It was like he's some package to be handled with the greatest care. He hated that. As he entered platform nine and three quarters, he swore he saw someone staring at him. He didn't dare look in case they wanted an autograph.

Girl's POV

I noticed Harry Potter when I peeked out of my black cocoon. I can't say I wasn't surprised he wasn't wearing a Prefect's badge. However, I didn't have time for staring. I had personal matters to attend to. I flicked my now pure black hair over with my newly nimble fingers. I was now going to regarded as gothic in a black tank top over a red mesh shirt with black pants and chains hanging all over.

As I headed over to the train to drop of my luggage, I overheard a pack of preppy girls. They giggled and laughed about the new fashions. I was about to walk away when I overheard them hatch a plan to get Potter to sit in their compartment. I covered my ears for a moment. When I uncovered them I could pick out every detail of this 'master plan'.

"I think he sits with them because he feels sorry for them."

"He has to know he's regarded as a hero. Mother never shuts up about him"

They started to move on to the train with their conversation. I followed, curious as to whether this plan would work. They didn't notice me as they moved towards Harry's compartment. I watched painfully as they squabbled over who was going to ask Potter to their compartment.

I was too far back to actually hear the words exchanged, but I got the part where Harry told them that the ones 'he feels sorry for' are his friends.

(A/N Sorry I tried to be as close to the book as I could, but it's kind of hard when you're trying to add another character. It's going to be my own diversion of the story now. I won't bug you in the middle the chapter again, sorry. --')

Unfortunately, they noticed me when they turned around. One of them shoved me into the compartment door as they passed me, causing the occupant to come out.

"Are you alright?" asked a blond girl with large glasses. Potter and another boy peeked out from the sliding door behind her.

"I'm fine. Um, I'm new here could I sit with you? I don't think it's safe out here," I asked.

"Sure. I like your pants, great for warding of Wackspurts."

I was taken back. This girl was pretty cool. Radish earrings were all the rage in my home town-mostly because we were all freaks.

Thanks for reading. I'm sorry it's so short and seems like a Mary-Sue, I didn't mean it to be. I just want a chick for George to date. I will tell you more about her in the next chapter, but I want at least two more reviews before I do. Please? 


	3. The Train

Author's Note

You know I really wish I could get more reviews, but I've waited to long to add to this story.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter. Do you think I'd be here right now if I did? No. I'd be out spending a thousand dollars in one place. Probably Barnes & Noble.

Girl's POV

I was very surprised that they didn't even ask me my name until we were almost to Hogwarts. We had been talking of many outrageous current events. One had been the new joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I decided to pretend that I'd never been there. I like to keep a low profile.

"You really should check it out when on Christmas break," Neville advised me, "I think you'd like it."

The train whistle blew.

"I hope to see you sometime, er…I'm sorry, I didn't ask you your name," Harry looked apologetic.

"That's all right," I said, "My name is Mercia."

Then we were told to get off they train by a very distressed looking Prefect. I followed Luna because I had not been told want to do now. I'd been given strict instructions on everything but getting to the castle.

Sorry it's not very long, but I did ask for reviews. It's very hard to believe that out of all the people who read fics from this site, that only one person read my story.

Until next time,

Pixie


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT!

-Author's Note-

To anyone who was actually reading this, I'm sorry. I've decided to rewrite the whole story. My main character will be pretty much the same.

The whole transfer student plot it way to overused.

So I've decided to instead focus on a person who was already there. Because you just know there are more people than they mainly address in the books. I'm also changing the title to something completely different because the one I have now just irks me.

Bleh. I'll try to have the first chapter up before August.

Thanks,

Pixie Punk


End file.
